107
Victoria goes to the Old House to try and find David; Matthew pushes an urn off of the roof in an attempt to kill her. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. I have lived through a terrifying week at Collinwood. Twice someone has tried to kill me. Now at last the Sheriff is asking questions and a friend has arrived in Collinsport, a friend who wants to help and protect me. Frank is upset that Victoria was attacked; he reveals that his father Richard had told him earlier that day that Roger was the most likely suspect. Richard tells him that Roger has an alibi, and the police are working to confirm Roger's story. Sam shows up for questioning and learns that Roger's lawyers are to be present while he is questioned. Sam learns that an attempt was made on Victoria's life last night. Sam tells the Sheriff that everybody's curious about Bill's death, and it was idle curiosity that brought him to invite Victoria to dinner. Sam points out that he had the opportunity, but no motive to attack Victoria; he likes her and she’s a friend. Sam is allowed to leave with a secret tail. At Collinwood, Victoria turns on lights and closes a window. She's nervous and receives a caller. Frank asks her if anyone aside from Roger would have attempted to kill her. She says David's weird but not a murderer (leaving out that he attemted to murder Roger and recently locked her in a room to die), and says Elizabeth and Carolyn are friends of hers. He tells her about Sam being questioned. She tells Frank how Sam is connected to Malloy's death and of Sam's behavior during their meeting. She says Sam couldn't have gotten into the house to jimmie her door. Are Sam and Roger in cahoots over the 10-year connection? Sam could have attempted the run-down, while Roger attempted the break-in, posits Frank before leaving for the Sheriff's office. Elizabeth is looking for David; Victoria speculates that David's gone to the Old House and heads that way. Elizabeth calls Matthew and asks if David's there; Matthew says he's probably at the Old House. Elizabeth tells Matthew that Victoria's going there, and could he search for David by the cliffs. Matthew agrees. Frank demands the Sheriff bring Sam back in because of the idea that someone might think Victoria has dangerous information about the manslaughter case. Richard attempts to hush him because Roger's involved in the manslaughter case. Frank won't be hushed. Sam is brought in and questioned again. Matthew goes to the Old House instead of the cliffs, arriving before Victoria does. As Victoria arrives at the Old House, she suffers a near-miss with a heavy urn, pushed off the roof by Matthew Morgan. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Hugh Franklin as Richard Garner → * ← Conard Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: It was an hour ago when Victoria was questioned by the Sheriff. 6:15pm: Frank Garner arrives at Collinwood, he will pick Victoria up for dinner in an hour. Bloopers and continuity errors Ohrbach's is misspelled in the credits as Orhbach's. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 107 on the IMDb 0107